In the current market, 2,2′,6,6′-tetraisopropyl-4,4′-biphenol (hereinafter abbreviated as biphenol) is a compound against epileptic seizures recently developed by our company (see ZL 201010160034.9, titled “Use of biphenols and derivatives thereof as a medicament for treating epilepsy”). It can be used to treat many epileptic symptoms such as generalized tonic-clonic seizures (grand mal), absence seizures (petit mal), simple partial seizures, complex partial seizures (psychomotor seizures), and autonomic seizures (episodic seizures).
Experimental studies have shown that biphenol has very strong affinity with GABA receptors, has agonist activity for GABA and also antagonist activity for NMDA receptors, regulates Ca2+ influx through Ca2+ channels, and provides protection from excitotoxicity caused by kainic acid.
Since biphenol is a compound highly soluble in lipids, insoluble in water, and prone to oxidation, we have tried surfactants such as cyclodextrins, tween 80, VC, and DMSO to help dissolve or to solubilize biphenol, but find it difficult to achieve desirable results, which affects exploitation of the drug efficacy and limits clinical applications of biphenol.
In order to better exert the therapeutic effect of biphenol, current research has been focused on selecting a particular formulation suitable for biphenol, which is also an urgent demand of current clinical medicine.